Advay Wants To Marry Chandni
Advay Wants To Marry Chandni is the 16th episode of the show and is aired on 24 July 2017 Plot synopsis Advay tells Chandni that she must have lied some time. She says those who hide lie. She never hides anything. She accepts if she makes any mistake. He asks and what about crime? He calls her a liar. She says she needs to go. He says go, he won’t stop. Suddenly lights go off. She says where are lights. He asks why she needs lights? Moon comes in dark and Chandni *moonlight* too. She comes to her room and is upset/mad as Advay called her a liar. Her sisters ask her what happened. In that her sisters start fighting. Chandni glares at them and they get quiet. Chandni says she is not upset/mad, Ajeeb Singh Raizada was mad when she threw that coin on his face. Her sisters tease her asking why she thinks about him always. She should instead think about PP. It seems he’s in love with her. They ask whether she’s happy with that rishta. Chandni says Maa is happy and if Maa is happy, she is too. Both sisters get emotional. Chandni gives them noodles. Chandni then asks Shikha whether her friend’s issues got resolved.. the one who got pranked. Shikha says she has already taken care of person who did prank to her and now police will beat him up so much in lockup that he will forget doing pranks. Later, they are sleeping. Chandini is talking why system is such that girls have to leave their house. It should be like 1 year girl lives in guy’s house and 1 year guy in girl’s. She sees her sisters are sleeping already. She sees Advay and gets up in shock. She asks what he’s doing there. He asks why? Only she can enter in other’s rooms. She says her sisters will wake up. He says, then wake them up. Chandni tries to wake them both, but no one wakes up. Advays gets on the bed. Chandni gets scared and also stands up. Advay says seems there was too much nasha in noodles, now they will wake up tomorrow only. It’s shown Advay had mixed something in noodles. Advay asks her to come, he wants to show her something. She refuses. Advays walks towards her. She moves back and is stuck to the wall. Advay touches his hand to hers.. Rabba Ve plays… He comes closer to her and asks whether he should lift her. She nods okay. He lifts her and takes her away. He tells her not to complain.. he took permission to lift her. He is taking her somewhere and she starts complaining that she is not 100 rs that he picked up from the street. He says 100 rs note is very heavy. She asks him to leave her else she will scream and wake everyone up. He says scream, everyone will be happy seeing her like that. In fact, he says he will scream. He starts screaming. Chandini covers his mouth and says please don’t scream. Both have eye lock. Rabba ve plays. He continues walking and brings her to his room. She asks why he brought her there? He asks she wanted to know what he was doing, right? She says yes.. she saw that light.. He asks forget about that and shows her lights like stars and a bright lightbulb like a moon. She says all this.. He says for you and says following: Nind chand ko aaye agar to, taaro ki ye sej boht hai sambhal ke rakhna haath chandni, raat ka manga tez boht hai. People just say they will get moon and stars, but see he’s done it for her. Chandni seems happy. A dupatta falls on her head. He tells her she can do rishta with anyone, but will wear dupatta of his name only. He then says she looks pretty. She’s glaring at him. He says truth is truth. She asks what he’s doing. He flips coin and gives it to her. He says only one rasam (ritual) is done.. many are still to go before marriage. She says he’s crazy. She removes dupatta and gives it back to him. She leaves. He says, people get crazy in love. He is crazy for revenge. This was nothing. Chandni has no clue what’s going to happen with her tomorrow. Next day, Meghna is complaining to her sisters that she kept fast and Chandni found the guy, and that too two. Sikha says two? Meghna says PP and ASR, the professor. Chandini says, he’s a gunde (bully). Rowdy professor. Meghna teases nickname and all. She remembers ASR for one reason or another. There is some connection between them for sure. Chandini recalls Advay’s words that she will marry him only in end. She asks Meghna to stop with her rubbish and gets back to cooking. Chandni’s mum comes there and says with God’s wish, today her Roka will be done. This rishta will give her respect and luck back. Chandni says her mum means everything to her. If her mum is happy, then she is happy too. Chandni asks her to taste kheer. Her mum says very good. Chandni says so what if they can’t afford caterers. The world’s best chef is here. Her mum asks her to get ready now, rest will be done. Chandni says how she can leave everything to her sisters. Her mum says none of them will handle kitchen now. Chandni asks who will then? Servants bring bunch of sweets inside. Chandni asks what’s all this? who brought all this? Her mum says Advay.. he arranged everything. Chandni remembers Advay mixing something in noodles and thinks there must be something wrong if Rowdy professor has brought this. She asks where Advay is. Her mum says he went to get PP. Chandni fears what he must be doing. Precap: PP and his mum are at Chandni’s place. Chandni’s mum tells them that they should do Roka today only. Chandni brings tea for them. Advay does something with remote so Chandni’s feet gets stuck on carpet. He then again does something and as Chandni was forcing to walk, she loses her balance and tea goes on PP and his mum. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 16 References Episode 16 Guide